Milkshakes
by oddball24
Summary: Yousuke gets hurt in battle and Nanami feels guilty so they go get milkshakes together. Yousuke Shiina/Nanami Nono. Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

_Hurt _

Yousuke sat in his room having just got back from the infirmary because while Kouta, Nanami, and himself were fighting a group of Maggerapa Wendiu had snuck up behind them and thrown a bomb at the trio. Kouta, or Hurricane Yellow, had jumped to safety while Nanami, Hurricane Blue, was frozen in place. Yousuke not wanting one of his best friends getting hurt pushed her out of the way getting hit by the bomb himself didn't matter. Sure he had a couple fractured ribs, and a mild concussion, but Nanami was safe. So he was happy. He then heard a knock on his door followed by a feminine voice saying, "Yousuke, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Was his short reply. The door opened to reveal the person of his thoughts. He smiled at her and sat down on his bed.

"Hey."

"Hi, um, are you ok?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah, couple bruised ribs and a Minor concussion, nothing big." He said thinking nothing of it.

"Yousuke, that's very big!" She said sadly.

'I can't believe I was so stupid! Why didn't I move? God he must hate me.' Nanami thought.

"No it's really not." He said. When Nanami finally looked at him, she saw he had a bandage around his head; he was shirtless with tons of cuts and bruises. He also had a bandage around his bicep.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked confused.

"Nothing'." He said shrugging.

"If nothing was wrong with it you wouldn't have a bandage on it." Nanami said hands on her hips.

"Just a little gash." He said brushing it off. Nanami realized she was staring at his exposed chest and immediately looked away cheeks on fire.

"I'm really sorry. I should have moved but I was just so shocked." Nanami said eyes showing the regret and guilt.

"Nanami, it's not your fault." He said getting up and walking over to her and grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes it is!" She whispered eyes watering.

"No, it isn't. We all make mistakes." He said pulling her into a hug which she gratefully returned.

'Gosh, he's so perfect. I don't deserve him.' Nanami said tears falling freely now. Yousuke pulled back and whipped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Why are you so torn up about this," He asked. "I've been hit with worse."

"Yeah but, I caused you to get hurt!" She Whispered suddenly interested in her shoes.

"So?"

'So, SO? Gosh how dose he do that?' She thought dumb-founded.

'Why dose she care so much?' Yousuke thought. 'Wow, she's really cute when feeling guilty. Which she isn't.'

"Uh, Yousuke do you still love milkshakes?" She asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yep, I love them, why?" he asked thinking of the delicious dessert.

"Well, I want to make it up to you, so I'm gonna take you to get milkshakes." Nanami said looking him in the eyes determined.

"You don't have to do that." Yousuke said sitting back down on his bed and looking at his beautiful best friend. Yes beautiful, Yousuke had known for a long time that he was attracted to Nanami. But sadly she loved Isshuu. But she was happy so he wouldn't ruin it.

"Yes I do. And don't even think about saying no because I will drag you there kicking and screaming!" she said sticking a slender finger at him.

"Fine seven." Yousuke said giving in.

"Why seven?"

"I work until seven on weekdays." He said smiling.

"Oh, ok see you at seven." Nanami said before smiling and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: Car Ride

_Car Ride_

Nanami's room

Nanami was running franticly around her room looking for the perfect outfit to wear on her date with Yousuke. Wait, when did she start thinking of this as a date? Nanami checked the clock on her night stand.

'Baka its 6:50!' She thought groaning to herself. After another four minutes she found something that would have to do. So she put on her hip-hugging blue jeans and a tight fitting blue shirt that had only one strap and she wore light blue sandals. Just when she finished there was knock on her bedroom door. She crossed her room and opened it to reveal Yousuke. She wore a dark red short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"You ready?" He asked smiling at her.

"Yup, let's go she said locking and closing the door behind her as she walked out. They began to walk down the hallway that lead outside to Yousuke's car in a comfortable silence. But Nanami was afraid of it becoming awkward and decided to break the ice.

"So, how was work?" She asked glancing at his handsome features. Blushed and looked away.

'Get it together Nanami! He doesn't think of you as anything more than a friend.' She scolded herself. Nanami has been completely and totally in love with Yousuke since he saved her from falling off a cliff the first day she met him. But he always seemed to try to just be her friend, so she didn't try to be anything more to him.

"Well, I was attacked by this she-man because it thought I was stalking it or her or…. Whatever." Yousuke said putting his hands in his pockets.

"What? She-man?" Nanami asked looking at him giggling like crazy.

"Yes! The… The…Umm, Thing looked like a man but wore a dress, Heels, and carried a purse." Yousuke said flustered.

"Why did she think you were stalking her?" Nanami asked holding her stomach trying to stop laughing for Yousuke's sake.

"I…Well…I, Uh, never mind." He said opening the car door for her.

"Come on you can tell me." She said getting in. He just shut the door and got in the other side. Once they buckled up and got onto the road Yousuke replied. "Fine. I was behind her in line at McDonalds." He muttered.

"Oh…My…God." She said.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh, Um, Krystal's!" She said fidgeting. She had originally planned on going to McDonalds but that didn't seem like such a good idea at the moment.

"Ok, so how was your day?" Yousuke asked.

"Oh, You know sang all day even though I'm no good." She said.

"Are you kidding me you're an amazing singer!" Yousuke said in disbelief. 'God, she's even pretty when moping. Isshuu is so lucky to have a girl like Nanami. Pretty, Modest, Amazing.' He thought.

"No I'm not no one ever comes to my performances." She whispered. They then pulled into Krystal's parking lot. Once parked Nanami reached for the car door but was stopped when Yousuke put his right hand on her left.

"Nanami, your amazing in more ways then one. Don't ever forget that." He said seriously. Nanami blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

'Really? This is like the tenth time he's made me blush tonight and were not even the restraint yet' Nanami thought. When she looked back at him he was smiling his totally hot lopsided smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He then opened his car door and got out. Nanami hadn't moved and felt tinglely where his hand had been on hers. He opened her door and together walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Unsuspected reunion

_Unsuspected Reunion_

Nanami and Yousuke walked into Krystal's.

"It smells so good in here!" Nanami said once they had reached the counter. Yousuke just smiled at her. They then heard a _very_ loud squeal and whirled around to see Sae, GaoWite, grinning like she just won a lottery. Nanami squealed just as loud and ran and hugged her. Yousuke noticed Kakeru, Gaored, standing behind the pair of over excited women and walked over.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Me and Sae are on a date." Kakeru said smiling at the thought of the girl.

"Cool." Yousuke nodded.

"So are you and Nanami on a date?" Kakeru asked.

"What No!" Yousuke said loudly eyes bugging out.

"Oh, sorry then why are you here alone?" Kakeru asked.

"Who sad we're alone?" Yousuke asked eyes narrowing.

"Well I don't see Kouta, Ikkou, or Isshuu so I just assumed." Kakeru sighed.

"Yeah, well you were right we are alone." Yousuke said smiling.

"Then why the interrogation?" Kakeru asked.

"I thought it would be fun." Yousuke shrugged.

"Whatever."

Nanami and Sae's conversation 

Nanami ran up to Sae and gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh my god, how are you?" Nanami asked pulling back from the hug.

"I'm great, wonderful actually. Me and Kakeru are on our fifth date!" Sae squealed again.

"Wow, you two look really cute together." Nanami said.

"Arigato! So how are you and Isshuu?" Sae wondered.

"We, uh, broke up last month." Nanami said frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why?" Sae asked eyebrows knitting together.

"It's fine, it just seemed like he was more of a close friend instead of a boyfriend." Nanami said starting to smile again.

"Ok, ten why are you here with Yousuke?" Sae asked.

"He took a hit for me during a fight so I thought I'd repay him." Nanami said while Sae just raised and eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"Really, you have no feelings for him at all what so ever?" Sae asked.

"Ok Ok I might like him." Nanami admitted whispering to make sure Yousuke didn't hear her.

"I knew it, you like him! Nanami and Yousuke sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-" Sae sang before Nanami's hand collided with her mouth.

"Shut up he might hear you!" Nanami hissed.

"Oh, sorry forgot." Sae said after Nanami removed her hand from her mouth.

"Hey you want to eat with us?" Nanami asked forgiving the slip up.

"I thought you wanted some alone time with your man." Sae said grinning wickedly.

"Its fine, my man?" Nanami asked eyes widening at the comment.

"Yes, your man. And we can't we were leaving." Sae said.

"Ok, I'm good either way." Nanami said.

"Awesome. Kakeru, let's get going." Sae said looking to her boyfriend.

"OK, nice seeing you guys again." He said turning and leaveing.

"Bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions of the heart

Once Sae and Kakeru left Yousuke and Nanami ordered their milkshakes and sat down at a nearby table.

"It was nice to them again." Nanami said smiling before taking a sip of the milkshake.

"Yeah, they're both nice people and really good fighters." Yousuke said staring at the table.

"Yep, Sae is one of my best friends, and one of the only girls I know at the moment." Nanami replied drinking the milkshake. She referred to how she was the ONLY girl on the Hurricanger team. Yousuke just smiled and laughed.

"She's also a really good singer." Yousuke said looking up at her hoping she'd catch what he was saying. Nanami apparently had because she almost spit the milkshake out.

"What?" she asked regaining her composure and looking at him.

'_Oh no, did he hear her singing about my crush on him, because if he had she would be very sorry about it later._'

"She's a really good singer." He repeated himself.

"Um, when did you hear her sing?" Nanami tried asking casually but failed.

"Tonight, actually. You know when she was singing about trees and kissing.

'_Yeah, Sae better be saying her prayer if this ruins my friendship with him! But if somehow he feels the same way about me she's going to be my best friend for the rest of my life.' Nanami thought frozen in place. "_So, do you… uh… how do I put this?" She asked fidgeting.

"Do I like you?" Yousuke asked for her not looking away.

"Yeah, that."

"Yes I do like you." He said still looking at her. When she looked at him again she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Really? Because I've liked you for a very long time now." She admitted still beaming.

'But aren't you dating Isshuu?" Yousuke asked looking away.

"What, no. Didn't Kouta tell you? We broke up about a month ago." Nanami asked eyebrows furrowing together.

"No, he told me absolutely nothing about that." Yousuke said a little upset his best friend didn't tell him that his crush and her boyfriend broke up.

"Well, he probably forgot, you know how he forgets things easily." Nanami said smiling once again.

"Yeah probably."

"Ok, dose that mean we can you know….Date?" Nanami asked nevoulsly.

"Yeah. I'd love to." He said taking a huge gulp of his chocolate milkshake and making that 'ahhh' sound after. Nanami just smiled even bigger, which she didn't thing possible.

"You're now my Boyfriend?"

"Yep."

"Awsome!" She said in a sing song voice. After that they both finished drinking the milkshakes and left.


	5. Chapter 5: Performance

_Performance_

Nanami was at wok singing to absolutely no on. There was no one there the whole street was deserted! But Nanami would not give up she _would_ become a famous singer and people_ would _come to hear her sing. That might be a long time away but it would happen. She then started singing the next song.

About half way through the song someone came and stood in front of the stage and listened to her sing. No not someone, _Yousuke. _Yousuke was there listening to her. This for some reason made her feel better.

And before the song was over there were tons off people around the stage cheering her on. Her boss was ecstatic; he was rushing around talking and thanking them for coming. But Nanami just kept looking at Yousuke. He was smiling at her.

She walked off stage and walked over to him and people just looked at her asking her to sing another song but her eyes were focused on Yousuke. After a minute she hugged him close and whispered, "Arigato, Yousuke." He just hugged her closer.

"Your welcome." He whispered to her. Nanami pulled back from the hug and went back on stage and began to sing again her eyes never leaving his. Nanami was definitely going to enjoy having Yousuke as her boyfriend.


End file.
